From Two Different Worlds
by Mangle6
Summary: Nate ends up running into two yo-kai who not only hate eachother but end up getting him tangled up in their yo-kai war. And now he has to put an end to it.
1. Prologue

Nate had just come home from school as he stared down at the ground in extreme worry. In one of his hands he held a failed test he had forgotten to study for. Whisper floated right by him holding his yo-kai pad;

"Mom! I'm home!" Nate said fearfully. As he walked into the living room and saw his mom was angrily chopping carrots. Nate gulped and, he took a deep breathe and decided to get over it.

"Mom I got an F on a test!" Nate said, suddenly Nate's mom stopped. She then slowly walked over to Nate and raised her eye's to meet his. And Nate froze when he saw the look his mom gave him,

" **HOW COULD YOU FAIL A TEST LIKE THAT!?** " Nate's mom bellowed. " **I WANT YOU TO GO UP STAIRS AND STUDY RIGHT NOW!** "

"Yes mom!" Nate said. And Nate ran upstairs and did as he was told.

After a few hours Nate was actually done studying every subject.

"Wow! I'm impressed Nate I'm sure you'll get all A's now!" Whisper said,

"There has to be a yo-kai involved!" Nate said.

"Nate don't be silly there can't be a yo-kai who makes parents more asser—" Whisper said; until he realized Nate had already gone. Whisper sighed and followed after Nate; they found Nate's mom sitting on the couch. As she looked impatient and angry; Nate looked for the yo-kai with his yo-kai watch. Finally he found it; it was a tan toy poodle. The toy poodle wore a camo shirt, collar, and hat.

As the hat covered the yo-kai's eye's and ears as he looked to be in a bad mood.

"Whisper what yo-kai is that?" Nate said; Whisper jumped and went through his yo-kai pad.

"That yo-kai is Sargent! He's the yo-kai that makes overreacting and overprotective parent's! He gets parents to lay down the law and makes them yell, lecture, or punish their kids for misdeeds and mistakes! Not to mention he has a bit of a short fuse himself." Whisper said,

"Alright Whisper time to teach this yo—" Nate said until they all heard something fall over in the kitchen. Nate, his mom, Whisper, and Sargent followed the sound. And saw that half of a large chocolate cake had been eaten. And the rest had ended up on the floor, Sargent growled and ran to the backyard. While Nate's mom went to clean up the cake; Nate and Whisper followed after Sargent.

And found him glaring at another yo-kai who was trying to steal some treats from Jibanyan. The pure white toy poodle had part of Jibanyan's choco-bar in her mouth as Jibanyan pulled back.

"Hey! Give me back my choco-bar!" Jibanyan said, as the you poodle shook her head. The toy poodle had an ice cream swirl hat on her that looked to have chocolate syrup dripped on the top covered in sprinkles. With a heart shaped cherry on top of it. Pink cotton candy dangled in front of her eye's. Her ears we're a bit large as they stuck out from the hat.

Cotton candy covered her wrists and bag hind legs slightly above the feet. Red licorice was wrapped around her tail; and her eye's and nose we're pink as long eye lashes fluttered. A piece of wrapped candy was connected to her neck acting as a bow tie. Finally a belt made of chocolate was wrapped around her waist had donuts connected to it as well.

" _ **SWEETZ!**_ " Sargent said, the toy poodle by the name of Sweetz let go of the choco-bars. Sweetz jumped back slightly looking fearful.

"Um Whisper who is that yo-kai?" Nate said, Whisper quickly went through his yo-kai pad. And finally stopped on Sweetz,

"There she is! Sweetz is the yo-kai that makes kids of all ages, especially little ones, beg for candy at the store! And causes people to get sweet tooth's and crave anything that has sugar! Sometimes she even takes candy from children or causes desserts in numerous households to go missing!" Whisper said. By then Sargent had marched up to Sweetz and Sweetz had regained enough courage to walk towards the angry yo-kai.

"What? I just want a little snack!" Sweetz said,

"You just had half a cake! And stealing is wrong! What is wrong with you!?" Sargent said.

"Your not my dad nor my brother so why do you worry!" Sweetz said,

"I don't worry about you! You make my job ten times harder! I have to make sure kids with potential don't follow your influence!" Sargent argued back.

"More like letting kids have fun! I bet you haven't even tried eating an sweets!" Sweetz said, Sargent actually blushed and took a step back. Unfortulently the yo-kai regained his composure,

"This is not over." Sargent said.

"Indeed. This means war." Sweetz said, and her along with Sargent snapped their fingers. And two portals appeared leading to the yo-kai world.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nate. You better study for your algebra test." Sargent said with a cold glare, he then stepped through the portal along with Sweetz.

And the portals closed shut.


	2. A Step Too Far

_**Mangle6 (author): Okay this review is from a guest reviewer that goes by the name of:**_ _ **DragonbladeB5 and apparently he/she had alot to ask and say about my first chapter so I'll be answearing!**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: That no good Sargent! Of course, he don't worry about Sweetz! All he cares about is his job!**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: What happens when Nate was being possessed by Nagatha and Irewig and hits his mother, Lily in the face with a paper fan for bellowing at him for failing the test, and how would she feel if he bellows back at her?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Well if I were a parent I'd probally be shell-shocked and then try to reign in my kid.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: What would happen if Nagatha nags at Sargent for having a short fuse and for making kids' parents yell at them and punishing them for even the tiniest of misdeeds or mistakes, and Irewig was on her side?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Well Sargent may look like a rock but he'd defend his argument until he either got frustrated at thretened the two or run back to the yo-kai world with his tail in between his legs.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: What would Nate's mother, Lily say if someone told her this after on his behalf she bellowed at her son for failing the test and prevents Nate from running upstairs and doing as he was told, and how would she feel, "You honestly blame Nate for failing a stupid test he forgot to study for in the first place?"**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Well she'd probally feel really guilty and try to apoligize to Nate.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: Since when was Nate failing a stupid test he forgot study for in the first the end of the world, anyway!?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): That's the thing Sargent has a short fuse and anything can set him off. He always wakes up in a bad mood so he tends to take his anger out on someone or something else.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: Nate went and made a mistake, big deal! People forget things all the time, everyone knows that, even you, and you know that! When was the last time you made a mistake similar to the mistake Nate made, anyway!? and they told him that in the meanest and harshest way possible, What would Nate say and how would he feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Well yes people make mistakes and people forget it's just some people (like my dad) didn't learn that at a young age. And I made a very similer mistake like that two weeks ago. Nate would probally say something like: "Why do you yell at me for making mistakes! You make mistakes all the time!" and Nate would feel very horrible cause getting put down for your mistakes, when you know you made a mistake, dosent feel good.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: Sargent coldly glared at Nate, what happens when someone glares back at him?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Well Sargent would "punish" the indivigual who glared back at him. Seeing it as sass.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: Sargent hates it when someone whales on him for possessing kids' parents to yell at them and punish them for mistakes, true or false?**_

 _ **Mangle6: One-hundred percent true. Cause Sargent belives he is always right.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: You should've picked better names for Sweetz and Sargent, by the way.**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Okay that's your opinion I based their names on what they like or how they behave so I think the names suit them perfectly.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: Can you write a Yo-kai watch/pokemon crossover fanfic story**_ _ **,please?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Maybe. But honestly I've never written a crossover story before.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: And, heads up!**_ _ **I have questions in my next review!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Oh boy! Okay fire away! You are a most formitible opponet!**_ _**Now back to the story!**_

*

Nate woke up the next morning and almost had a heart attack when he felt some bump in his bed. He jumped and pulled the blankets off, he then saw Sweetz except she wasn't wearing her usual attire. Sweetz looked up as she still looked a bit tired,

"Hi Nate! Your nice and warm!" Sweetz said. She then jumped into Nate's closet and a moment later she came back with her usual attire.

"What we're you doing in my bed!?" Nate said, Sweetz blushed.

"Oh well…..it's kinda personal so—" She said until Nate interrupted,

"You invaded my personal space! I think I deserve some answers!" He said. Sweetz smiled sheepishly but before she even responded she jumped out Nate's window and she was gone. Nate sighed in annoyance,

"You better get ready for school Nate. You don't want to be late." Whisper commented.

"Yeah I guess your right." Nate said.

*

When Nate got to school he saw all the facility was in a bad mood glaring at kid's as if suspecting they had a gun. Nate gulped he knew only one yo-kai was responsible for this. All the other kid's looked nervous as well as Bear, and Eddie walked over to Nate.

"Hey Nate what's up with all the teachers?" Eddie asked,

"I don't know but I'd just try to act as good as possible." Nate said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan. I'd hate to be the kid who made all the school stuff angry." Bear agreed, soon the three boys got to class and sat down. Their teacher had a furious look on his face as he spoke.

"Kid's get your homework out right now! And today you will be doing nothing but studying and taking exams! If anyone cheats of another student you will be severely punished! Understand!" He said, every kid's eye's widened in shock.

"I said…… **UNDERSTAND!?** " Their teacher repeated,

"Sir yes sir!" Every kid said without thinking. As they pulled out their homework and put it on their desk.

"Good! Now you will have to finish this in one hour! And this exam along with every other is worth eighty percent of your final grade!" The teacher said, as he slammed huge packets on everyone's desks. All the kids gasped,

"We can't finish all of this in an hour!" Bear said, but a look of horror came over his face realizing he had spoke. The teacher glared at Bear and before dragging him put of his desk. And forcing him to lay on his belly,

"Rule number one! **DON'T SPEAK UNLESS I SPEAK TO YOU!** " The teacher yelled. He then pulled out a ruler and started spanking Bear with it. Every kid gasped in horror and looked away as Bear's screams filled the room. When the teacher was done he shoved Bear into his desk and pulled out another packet except this one was blue.

"You will be doing extra understood!?" The teacher screamed,

"Yes sir." Bear muttered his face red with humiliation.

" **WHAT WAS THAT!?** " The teacher said,

"Yes sir!" Bear repeated. The teacher smiled,

"Now everyone…… _ **GET TO WORK**_!" The teacher said. And every kid did as they we're told.

*

The lunch bell had just rang as every kid marched single-file to the cafeteria. No kid talked all of them being too terrified to speak, once energy kid got to the lunch room. They suddenly all felt a huge craving for sweets, they immediately got into the lunch line. All of them feeling as of they needed sugar, the lunch lady wore a grim expression. As Nate was the first up; he knew Sweetz was doing this.

But he couldn't fight her influence; the lunch lady slapped a green gunky mess on Nate's lunch tray. Nate's eye's widened as his nose wrinkled in disgust,

"What is this!?" Nate said.

"It looks like barf!" Eddie commented,

" **IT'S HEALTHY FOR LITTLE CHILDREN'S BONES!** " The lunch lady screamed.

"It doesn't look healthy." Kate whispered; "Can't we have a slushie, or cookie, or something?" The lunch lady scoffed,

"No! Those things will rot your teeth! I wouldn't eat those things if I was on the brink of dying from starvation!" The lunch lady said.

"But can't we have anything else?" Nate asked,

" **NO**! Eat this or starve!" The lunch lady said.

" _ **PLEASE**_! We want sweets!" All the kids begged,

" **NO!** " The lunch lady said.

"Just one cookie?"

"Maybe a chocolate bar?"

"How about a donut?"

The lunch lady snarled and raised her latel,

"No! No! **NO!!! NO SWEETS! NO DESSERTS! AND NO SUGAR OF ANY KIND YOU UNGRATEFUL RUGRATS!** " The lunch lady said as she slammed her latel down.

*

The bell rang and all the kids marched out of the school; once they we're a safe distance away. All the kids broke free and ran home without saying a word, once Nate got into his room that's when he truly relaxed. He slide on the door until he was sitting on the carpet. As Nate now sported a black eye, the boy took in deep breathes as he tried to steady himself. But Nate's relaxation was short-lived as Sweetz and Sargent jumped through the window.

Sargent had a smug smile on his face as he pranced around Sweetz saying,

"I win! Who failed and got Nate a shiner? You! Who could only inspirit the lunch room? You! Who could inspirit the entire school and all the school staff? Me, me, me. Me!" He said, Sweetz growled as she just took in every comment. Nate felt like slapping the cap off of Sargent,

"Sargent! You cheated! You can't inspirit a whole building like that! You know I don't have as much power as you!" Sweetz said.

"So? I turned your weakness into my advantage." Sargent said,

"You also made every kid have a horrible day at school! You pushed them waaaaay to far!" Sweetz said. Sargent scoffed,

"I made them have a brighter future." He responded.

"By yelling at them!?" Sweetz said,

"Yes! Kid's are hard-headed they only learn by being yelled at!" Sargent said.

"That's it! I'm gonna show you a world of fun!" Sweetz said, before she tackled Sargent. Both dogs then started fighting as Whisper, Jibanyan, and Nate started cheering on.

"Go get him Sweetz!" Nate said,

"Show him what's for!" Whisper said.

"Beat her Sargent she took my chocobars!" Jibanyan said, Whisper and Nate glared at the cat.

"What? She did." Jibanyan said, suddenly Sweetz slammed into the wall. And Sargent was giving an indignant huff, but his hat wasn't in it's usual place. As his eye's we're slightly visible, the three saw a flash a green in his eye's before Sargent re-fixed his hat. Suddenly Sweetz came back and slammed Sargent into a nearby wall. Sargent's hat almost knocked off his head as his ears and eye's we're now just barely visible. Sargent panicked as he fixed his hat again but before he could get back up.

Sweetz jumped on him forcing all her weight onto Sargent's chest. Sargent used his back legs and once again knocked Sweetz off.

"Sorry Sweetz but I know every move your going to make." Sargent said,

"Well do you know what move I'm gonna make?" Nate said getting an idea. Sargent only glared at the boy as Nate put a metal in his yo-kai watch.

"Calling out my friend Peckpocket!" Nate said, and only moments later did Peckpocket appear.

"Peckpocket let's see what Sargent is hiding under his hat!" Nate said, Peckpocket smiled. While Sargent gasped and paled, he took a few steps back.

Finally Peckpocket flew right towards the terrified dog.


	3. Just A Nightmare

_**Mangle6 (author): Yep it's that time again! Just skip if you wish not to read this.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5:**_ _**The question with "Nate went and made a mistake", that was for his mother, Lily, just so you'd know.**_

 _ **About you never writing a crossover fanfic before, go ahead! Surprise me!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): I'll put that on my to-do.**_

 _ **By the way, in the mean time, check out the yo-kai watch/pokemon fanfic, "Dawn of a new world" by Pokeevee57.**_

 _ **You might find some materials if you know what I mean. P.S. Can you make this fanfic take place during the pokemon sun and moon series, please? You know, considering that sun and moon is the current season of the pokemon series.**_

 _ **What would Nate's mother, Lily say if someone asked her "Hey, Mrs. Adams! Is it 25,000 degrees fahrenheit outside, today" and she asks "No,why?", and they answer her "'Cause , I can tell you're totally smoking, Baby! Smoking hot!", and how would she feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): She'd probally feel really flatered.**_

 _ **What would Nate's mother, Lily say if someone told her "Truth be told, Mrs. Adams, all my life, I've hardly someone's mother so sweet, delicious, cute, womanly, enchanting and beautiful. And with your gorgeous eyes, I couldn't even keep my heart from pounding when I notice a feminine 4-eyed fox, such as yourself", and how would she feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Again. Very flatered. But somewhat confused.**_

 _ **What would Katie say after Nate sang to her the song, "what makes you beautiful" by one direction, and how would she feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Well if I were her I'd be happy beyond all imagination!**_

 _ **I'd wager anything, Komasan will feel love at first sight with the classic yo-kai from the mysterious tribe, Smogmella, wouldn't you say?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Probally.**_

 _ **What would Blizzaria, if someone told her "Hey, Blizzaria, do you have powers of fire", and she asks,"No, why?",and they answer "'Cause for a yo-kai with ice powers, I can tell totally smoking, Baby! Smoking hot!", and how she would?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Once again. Very flattered.**_

 _ **While Nate's mother, Lily is wearing her clothes from the first yo-kai watch movie, running errands on an uncontrollably windy day and a gust of wind blows up in her skirt, what would she do next, what would she say, and how would she feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): She'd first pull her skirt down, then pray to the gods no one saw, and finally she'd feel mortified.**_

 _ **While Katie's mother, Rebecca is outside hanging laundry on an insanely windy day and a gust of wind blows up in her skirt, what would she do next, would she say, and how would she feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Same answer from before.**_

 _ **What would Katie's mother, Rebecca do when someone's looking under her skirt, what would she say, and how would she feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): She'd probally slap the person saying "Don't you have any decency!?" and walk off feeling insulted and mortified.**_

 _ **P.S. Check out "animals in the pokemon world" on bulbapedia for more materials for the yo-kai watch/pokemon crossover fanfic.**_

 _ **What would Sargent say if someone told him this, "if you believe you're always right, then guess what, Sargent!? You're wrong!"?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): He would't say anything instead he'd blow up like a bomb. And let me be real for a moment. Can you please not write these essay long question/answear reviews? Cause then I'm gonna have to answear them and I have four other stories (one not on this site) that I have to write and finish. So please can you ask questions that relate to my story and the charecters like your last one of Sargent. Katie's and Nate's mom I don't really know nor do I care about them. I'd love it if you'd take my asking into consideration.**_

*

 _ **Also SwirlyKoma is the one who have me ideas for chapters 3-6.**_

*

Sargent jumped out the window just barely dodging Peckpocket,

"Come on we need to follow him!" Nate's voice soon echoed. As Sargent could feel Peckpocket's eye's glued onto his cap.

Meanwhile Sweetz had jumped out the window as well and waa struggling to keep up with (the much more athletic and fit) Sargent.

"I can't wait to see the look on Sargent's face when his cap gets yanked off! I wonder what he's hiding?" Sweetz commented, through her very heavy breathing. As sugar loving dog had just barely caught up to Sargent and Peckpocket. As Sargent was still ducking and dodging every attempt from Peckpocket to get his hat removed.

"Stop it! Don't you dare rip my hat off!" Sargent said his voice cracking slightly, suddenly Peckpocket had seem to have flown off. Sargent was stunned of a moment but after a few moments of waiting the dog relaxed sitting on his haunches. Sweetz was shocked as she looked up for Peckpocket,

"I don't believe it. He scared that yo-kai off!" Sweetz said. Sargent took a breathe of relief gaining a grin.

"I gotta get out of here." Sargent muttered. He then snapped his fingers and a portal to the yo-kai world appeared. But suddenly Sweetz looked up and saw a purple dot coming Sargent's way. It was getting bigger and bigger by the second; Sweetz smiled maliciously. She looked back to Sargent who had just froze now just hearing the flap of Peckpocket's wing's.

The dog immediately panicked and ducked and as if time slowed down. Peckpocket had just swooped down as Sargent the tip of his talons grazing the cloth of the hat. The yo-kai's talons closed and the hat was soon swept away with Peckpocket and the bird went through the portal. Time seemed to go back to normal as Sweetz gasped and tears came to the corner of her eye's.

As she saw Sargent's ears.

Sargent's ears were paler then any part of his body as his fur on and around his ears was very thin. Parts of the dog's ear was either looked to be ripped or blown off the other parts that weren't like that had veins popping out and cracks from the skin. There was also blood seeping from the cuts, cracks, and remaining un-blown off pieces. Sargent eye's went wide as he felt the air sting his ears.

"There he is! I see him!" Whisper's voice echoed Sargent jumped and looked back, but as soon as he saw Sweetz his pupils shrank. Sargent looked like he was ready to cry but jumped through the portal before tears could fall.

"No we lost him!" Nate said; as him, Whisper, and Jibanyan just stopped right next to Sweetz.

"All that running for nothing." Jibanyan said, "Hey are you okay?" the three then looked over to Sweetz. Who's eye's had pure horror in them,

"I……I think I need to be alone." Sweetz said.

"What did you see?" Jibanyan said, Sweetz simply snapped her fingers and she then walked through the portal without saying a word.

Sweetz had just gotten on the outskirts of the nearest yo-kai city as she dropped her happy smile. Her face now furrowing into a look of fear and concern. Sweetz couldn't help but think of all the horrible things that could've happened to Sargent's ears. She didn't even speak as she looked up at her home. Sweetz's home was a large cherry tree except instead of green leaves and cherries.

There we're pink blossoms and bright red cherries connected to the branches. Sweetz walked over to the front of the tree and as she pushed her paw on the base. A door suddenly was pushed inward; Sweetz then walked through the door and shut it. The door blending in perfectly making it look just like a regular cherry tree. Sweetz sighed as she sat on her haunches, the dog then took off her attire off and put it on the floor.

The only parts she couldn't take off was the cotton candy and the licorice wrapped around her tail. The cotton candy looked as if it had fused into Sweetz coat connecting to the roots. As the cotton candy that often dangled in front of her eyes was revealed to look an awful lot like a cow-lick. She was silent as she looked at her home trying to clear her mind of Sargent. Her walls we're painted pink as designs of every pastry known the man kind was painted on as well.

She looked at her bedroom Sweetz bed was in a bassinet theme. As the bed was just big enough to hold Sweetz and the mattress was super plush. The sheets we're bright pink as the pillows looked as soft as clouds. A small two-in-one bed side table and dresser sat by her bed. Sweetz walked over and opened the one drawer dresser.

She then neatly put her usual clothes in the drawer and shut it. Sweetz sighed and walked to her restroom to take a shower.

*

 _Sweetz's eye's shot open as she found herself swimming in liquid chocolate. She looked around as she realized she seemed to be in a large vat. Sweetz then started swimming realizing her air supply was limited to how long she could hold her breathe. Her heart beat in her chest loudly as if every beat was counting the moments before she died. Sweetz's cheeks we're starting to turn blue as she felt dizzy._

 _"Sugar! Sugar can you hear me!?" A voice said, Sweetz was so happy that she stopped holding her breathe. Suddenly the liquid chocolate filled her lungs and Sweetz tried to continue swimming. Only for her body to fail her as she started sinking, Sweetz body automatically kept trying to gasp for air. Only for more and more chocolate to fill her lungs. As soon as Sweetz's lungs had been filled her heart stopped beating._

 _Her eye's slowly closed._

 _And she heard a voice cry out:_

 _"Sugar hold on! Mama's coming!"_

*

Sweetz screamed as quickly rose from her covers. The dog was taking in deep breathes as if they'd be her last. Sweetz blinked as she realized she had been crying in her sleep. The dog whimpered and got out of her bed; she then dragged all her covers off her bed. And walked over to the right of her room and turned on the hallway light.

In the hallway there was an opening to something as pink curtain connected to a pipe covered it. Sweetz pulled the curtain and saw her old reliable washer and dryer. Sweetz then put her sheets in and put one of the detergent packets in. Once the washer was on Sweetz walked down her hall into the restroom. Sweetz's restroom had the walls painted spring green with little daffodils' designs painted on it.

On the sink there laid a large sponge and underneath it was some very bubbly water that smelled of butterscotch. Sweetz put the sponge in the water and grabbed the buckets handle with her mouth. She then walked back down the hall and into her room, putting her bucket on the floor. Sweetz hesitantly looked at the damage and saw a large stain covered the bed. Sweetz blushed vibrantly but let out a sigh as she dunked the sponge in the water.

She then started scrubbing the mattress of her bed; not stopping until the smell of urine was completely gone. Once Sweetz was done she walked back to her restroom and came back with a plain bucket of water. And the yo-kai once again did the same thing again. Once Sweetz was finally finished she opened her dresser drawer and put her attire on. She then snapped her fingers and walked through the portal.

Once she got through she saw Nate sleeping in his bed. Sweetz sighed and jumped onto Mate's bed curling into a ball.

*

Sweetz was once again given a rude awakening as Nate tossed her off the bed.

"Sweetz will you please stop sleeping on or in my bed!" Nate said, Sweetz got up stretching out. As she forced the most cheerful grin possible,

"No can do Nate-y!" Sweetz said as she turned around stuffing a choco-bar into her mouth.

"Hey! Where's my choco-bar!" Jibanyan said, his eye's then locked onto Sweetz.

"NO! Why did you eat my choco-bar! It had so much more to live for!" Jibanyan said crying while speaking,

"I must say Sweetz what your doing is incredibly rude. You must ask for things that aren't yours and…." Whisper said. But Sweetz was focusing on the top of his head licking her lips.

"….now is there anything you'd like to say SSweet?" Whisper finished,

"Are you aware some ice cream is on your head?" Sweetz asked. Whispers jaw dropped,

"I don't have ice cream on my head! And you weren't even listening to a single word I said!" He said. Sweetz blushed,

"Sorry." She muttered.

"That's it!" Nate said, he then pulled got a yo-kai metal. Sweetz gasped, realizing where this was going she grabbed the yo-kai metal from Nate's hands holding it in her mouth. She then snapped her fingers once more and landed into her house. Accidentally swallowing the yo-kai metal in the process.


	4. Operation: RHAAC

Sweetz groaned as she got herself up; the yo-kai then walked down the hallway. (Making sure to put her bed covers in the dryer) and walked her way to her living room. The living room had a circular blue rug on the floor as a t.v. sat a safe distance from a recliner. A table sat nearby as a yo-kai phone was on it. Sweetz never really used her phone; as she had only won it from a contest.

She had only taken it out of the box and then let it charge before turning it off never using it ever again. But as Sweetz looked at her phone she saw the messages light was flashing on her phone. The yo-kai raised an eyebrow. She didn't have any friends. She didn't text anyone.

So who had messaged her? Sweetz hesitantly walked over to her phone and picked it up. She then slide up to unlock and found that someone had texted her. Sweetz went to her text messages and was confused by what she read.

 _Please go to:_ _8974 Death Note Lane_

Sweetz's other eyebrow raised she felt as if she should turn this number into the yo-kai police. But she was way to curious not to go to the house now. Sweetz then took her hat off and put her phone inside and dashed out the front door.

*

Sweetz was now in the very shady part of the yo-kai world, as she walked up to a run-down apartment building. Sweetz gulped and looked at the address and (unfortulently) it was the right one. She gulped and very hesitantly walked into the building, on the inside the building the place was almost completely dark. Only a few lights we on as Sweetz started humming trying to keep herself cheerful. She walked through the building until Sweetz saw one door that was open.

Sweetz felt alarms going off in her head but walked towards the door anyway. Sweetz lowered herself slightly as she got into the room and looked around. She saw Peckpocket was sleeping on a large (and admittedly comfy looking) bed. Sweetz then saw Sargent's hat underneath one of Peckpocket's feathers. And that's when the pieces clicked,

 _'Ya know I can't decide whether to feel flattered or annoyed Sargent got me to help him.'_ Sweetz thought. As she was considering just not getting the cap; but as she turned around. Sargent's ears flashed through her mind,

 _'Sargent would never ask for my help….I guess he really needs assistance.'_ Sweetz thought feeling a slight stab of guilt. She then tip-toed over to Peckpocket and grabbed the tip of Sargent's hat with her mouth. Peckpocket snored slightly causing Sweetz to freeze in place; after some movement from Peckpocket. The bigger yo-kai went still; Sweetz waited a moment. Finally Sweetz slowly backed up taking the cap with her.

The smaller yo-kai smiled as she looked at the still sleeping Peckpocket. Sweetz was about to make her escape until her phone started ringing. She froze and her and Peckpocket locked eye's; his eye's narrowed. And Peckpocket stretched his talons out each of them sharp like razors. Sweetz shook feeling as if she was going to wet herself before she ran of her after-life.

Sweetz tightened her mouth's grip on the hat as she heard Peckpocket scream: "Get her!". Suddenly all the doors opened and plenty of very had yo-kai came out. Including (much to Sweetz's horror) Roughraff, and Rawry. Sweetz stopped,

"Hey you better give boss the hat back candy cane! Or else you'll learn why nobody messes with us!" Roughraff said. Sweetz gulped shaking even more feeling paralyzed. She then hesitantly shook her head no, Roughraff jumped out for Sweetz. But she ducked underneath him; only for Rawry to blast a loud noise in her ears. Sweetz cried out covering her ears and dropping the hat in the process.

Sweetz's ears we're ringing as her head swam; all the bad yo-kai surrounded her and started beating her up. Sweetz ducked down and took every hit as her body developed bruises and cuts.

"Hold it!" Sweetz said,

"What is it!? Don't think your getting out of this!" Roughraff said.

"I was wondering……what's that over there!?" Sweetz said and everyone looked to see absolutely nothing. Sweetz then grabbed Sargent's hat and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Don't let her get away!" Roughraff said, Sweetz started hyperventilating. As she could hear the bad yo-kai on her tail,

"I need to work out more!" Sweetz said. As she ran out the building the bad yo-kai gaining on her; Sweetz pushed herself to run faster. As she then jumped and hid in an alleyway, all the bad yo-kai passed by. Sweetz then waited tensely too afraid to move for a bit. Finally the dog took a breathe of relief and ran back to the un-shady part of yo-kai world as fast as she could.

*

Sweetz was now limping as she got to yo-kai park, she pulled her phone out of her hat. And looked to see she had a missed call; Sweetz went to her contacts and added the phone number 654-321-8974 to her phone. Which she could only assume was Sargent's number. Sweetz then took the moment to gulp down some air as she looked at Sargent's number and then to his cap. Sweetz sighed as she looked at her phone considering whether to call Sargent or not.

Finally she sighed and caved-in, Sweetz then pressed the call button. And put the phone to her ear, she then waited as the phone rang. Sweerz was both hoping Sargent would answer and praying he didn't as she tensely waited. Finally the ringing stopped and Sweetz waited for a moment before she spoke:

"He-He-Hey Sargent…..it's me loveable Sweetz."

 _"H-Hi Sweetz…….are you alright? Do…..Do you have my hat?"_ Sargent replied on the other line, and Sweetz blinked. Sargent sounded guilty and broken. Sweetz could help but now wonder.

Did Sargent really feel concerened about her?


	5. What Shouldn't Have Been Said

"Uhhh……yeah I'm fine. And yes I have your hat. But…..I'm going to need you're address. What is it?" Sweetz said,

 _"Oh right! I live outside of yo-kai city on the right. You can't miss my home…..it's the only one."_ Sargent responded. Sweetz blinked for a moment feeling a bit of sympathy,

"Alright, I'm coming!" She responded trying to brush the feeling off.

*

It didn't take long to find Sargent's house (other then the fact it was the only one). You couldn't make it more obvious if you placed a flashing light on house. Sargent's house was made of pure concrete as it was shaped like a semi circle. Stairs led to a pure steel door as the windows had been painted black. The house had a concrete chimney puffing out smoke as it added to the gloomy (if somewhat terrifying) atmosphere.

Sweetz gulped as there was absolute silence. No sounds of yo-Kai children laughing, or regular yo-kai birds chirping. Just silence. Sweetz walked over to the door and hesitantly knocked onto the door. She jumped as out of the door frame popped out a small camera connected to a wire.

Sweetz froze as the camera shot out a red light scanning her. The light then disappeared and Sweetz heard over a dozen pad locks unlock. The door then opened and Sweetz backed away slightly. She looked and saw complete darkness,

"Co—Come in." Sargent's voice was heard. Sweetz gulped and walked inside but as soon as she entered the door shut and all the pad locks; locked. Sweetz jumped and walked through the room, but as she looked around she saw a room light was on. The dog whimpered slightly but stopped as she smelled something delicious. Sweetz walked into the room and was shocked to see it looked nothing like the outside.

The floor was tiled like a checker board; while the walls we're painted dandelion yellow. A marble counter top was in the center of the kitchen as it held spices, dirty bowls, and other things. Cabinets lined the walls above the counters (along with a few shelves) as a few we're open. Finally Sweetz's eye's landed on Sargent who wasn't wearing his usual attire. The dog yo-kai had an apron around his waist as he was getting something out of the stove.

Sargent soon pulled out a pot of some sort and put it on the marble counter. The vains in his ears we're throbbing from the intense heat as Sargent's eye's fell on Sweetz.

"H—Hey." He said pushing a small stool over to one of the cabinets, he stood up on his mind legs opening the cabinet. He then pulled out two plates; and opened a drawer pulling out a large spoon.

"Hey Sargent…..what are you doing?" Sweetz asked,

"I'm cooking." Sargent said.

"Cooking? Why would you do that?" Sweetz said, Sargent raised an eyebrow. Taking some stuffed shells out of the pot and putting three each on his and Sweetz's plate.

"……Well I enjoy cooking." Sargent responded, Sweetz jaw dropped.

" _ **YOU DO!?**_ " She exclaimed, Sargent rolled his eye's as he put the spices and other condiments away on the shelf. And put the dirty plates in the sink; making sure to pour out the dirty liquids. He then pulled out a tray and put both plates on it as he closed all the cabinets and shoved the stool to the side. Sargent then walked out the kitchen Sweetz following,

"Yes. It relaxes me. Sometimes…..I just need to cool down." Sargent said; "Umm….can you turn the light on?" Sweetz then flipped the switch. And the room lit up as it revealed the living room; the room had a thick honey golden colored carpet on the floor. The wall was painted coffee brown (along with the fireplace) as the fire in it blazed. Giving the home a strange cozy feeling. A glass coffee table sat in between a recliner and a couch.

Sargent then walked over and placed a plate on the recliner, he then placed the tray on the couch. As the food on the plate steamed; Sweetz hesitantly got on the couch. Putting Sargent's cap on the coffee table; Sargent grabbed his hat and hurriedly put it on he winced slightly as his ears ached in pain. Sargent covered his ears with the hat but made sure his eye's we're visible. As Sweetz saw they we're a bright emerald green.

"I always thought you we're a big mean grumpy-grumplestien all the time." Sweetz said, sniffing the stuffed shells. Sargent fought back a chuckle,

"I may…..sometimes…..be a bit testy. But….that's mostly when kids don't do things they should've done or do things they know they shouldn't have done." He replied. Sargent then picked up his plate and put it on the coffee table as he cut his stuffed shells in fours. The stuffed shells had spaghetti sauce all over them as mozzarella was on it; cream cheese spilled out of Sargent's as he put a piece in his mouth. Sweetz looked at her weirdly before pushing it to the side.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked with a suspicious tone, Sargent swallowed his food. As blush encased his cheeks and muzzle.

"Well…..I kinda did get you into the most shady part of the yo-kai world, go you slightly injured, all for something as materialistic as a hat. I may not like you…..but I still don't wish to hurt you emotionally or physically." Sargent said, "Also please eat. You need to conserve energy." Sweetz tiled her head. She looked at her stuffed shells like they we're some sort of dangerous predator.

"I—I'm…..not hungry." She lied, Sargent gave her a look.

"Really? Your not hungry. You just went up against bad yo-kai and ran from there to here which is three miles. And….your not hungry." He said with a raised eyebrow, Sweetz nodded nervously. Only for her stomach to rumble mere seconds later disapproving her previous statement. Sargent crossed his arms,

"If you think I did something to your food…..then that's understandable. But….you'd be wrong." He said.

"It's not like that! It's…..It's just….it looks so weird. There is no whip cream…..or sprinkles….or chocolate sauce. And….I don't recognize this food….in fact it doesn't even smell remotely sweet!" Sweetz said, Sargent blinked for a moment. As the gears in head turned; and once they did his eye's widened in shock, concern, and horror.

"Are…..you saying you've only ever had sugar for your entire life AND after-life!?" Sargent exclaimed, Sweetz smiled sheepishly.

"Well…..yes. I have no idea what these things are." She said, Sargent blinked.

"Then please I implore you to eat." He said, Sweetz looked at the stuffed shells. And sniffed them once again before she licked it; Sweetz then looked back to Sargent. Who was eating his while patiently waiting, Sweetz tilted her head. Finally the yo-kai took a deep breathe and shoved one of the stuffed shells in her mouth. After a few mere seconds of chewing the shells Sweetz's eye's lit up.

Sweetz then stuffed the other shells into her mouth her cheeks puffing out like chickmunks'. Once she was done eating she looked back to see Sargent had pulled his hat completely over his eye's.

"What?" Sweetz said tilting her head,

"No—Nothing." Sargent said quickly. He then put the last piece of his third shell in his mouth and ate it. Sargent then picked up his plate and put his on the tray and carried it into the kitchen. Sargent soon came back with a first-aid kit in his mouth. Sweetz raised an eyebrow as she felt her body tense up.

"I don't need any medical attention." Sweetz said quickly,

"I saw you limping." Sargent stated. Sweetz shuffled uncomfortably,

"Well…..if any thing you need to wrap your ears up instead of hiding them under that hat! Seriously they look like they went through a trash compactor! How'd they even get like that anyway?" She said. And at the exact moment she realized what she had just said. She then slapped both paws over her mouth and looked back to see Sargent. Sargent had dropped the first-aid kit out of pure shock. His eye's we're wide underneath his cap finally he looked up at Sweetz.

"Out." He said,

"Bu—" Sweetz said.

" _ **OUT!!**_ " Sargent bellowed, and Sweetz jumped. Her hat falling off as she for the door and straight out it.


	6. Kidnapped!

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Alright here it goes!**_

 _ **DragonBladeB5: What would Sargent say if he were told this, "Come on, man, you shouldn't be testy about kids when they don't do what they should have in the first place. It happens all the time, and you know that"?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): He'd reply, "I'm aware lf that but it dosen't make it right. Kid's need to realize breaking the rules will cause nothing but trouble".**_

DragonBladeB5 _ **What was Sargent back in his day before he was a yo-kai?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): You'll have to wait! ;)**_

DragonBladeB5 _ **When are gonna get working on that Yo-kai watch/pokemon crossover fanfic?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Soon but I'm trying to figure out what should happen. I need at least a sketch out in my head before I start something.**_

DragonBladeB5 _ **Who are your top 8 female characters in the yo-kai watch TV show?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): I don't have a top 8 but I can tell you I HATE Katie. Okay now that I answeared your questions...back to the story!**_

*

Sweetz sadly walked away from Sargent's house; as she winced with every movement she made. She walked through the yo-kai city making her way home just as the sun was setting. Sweetz went into her usual routine of getting to bed as she got into the covers no problem. Sweetz, if she was being completely honest with herself, was terrified to go to sleep. She didn't want another nightmare.

But avoiding sleep would not do her any good; Sweetz then slowly closed her eye's as exhaustion kicked in from the day's events.

*

 _It had been the exact day Sweetz had become a yo-kai. Every yo-kai was looking at her wondering what havoc she would cause to humans. Once she got enough power to generate a portal to the human world of course. Sweetz had her head hung low as she cried; shame and regret never leaving her heart._

 _'Why didn't you listen!? If you had listened you'd be alive! But NO! You just had to be like: "Oh I'm just so naively stupid that I'll do it anyway! Despite being told hundreds of times not to do it!" your such an idiot! Why can't you do anything right!?' Sweetz's mind chastised her, the toy poodle yo-kai walked into a restaurant. A yo-kai butler walked her over to the bar tables as she sat down. Sweetz looked around and saw the place she had walked into was packed._

 _"What would you like?" The waiter asked, Sweetz licked her lips…..she wanted sweets._

 _"I'll have a root beer float and a vanilla banana split with everything on it." Sweetz said, the waiter nodded writing down what the new yo-kai wanted. She waited for a bit and as her root beer float came first so did a tan toy poodle yo-kai. Sweetz drank her root beer float as the yo-kai she'd soon know as Sargent sit right next to her._

 _"Hello sir what would you like?" The waitress said, Sargent had his head hung low. His hat practically glued to his head, he was both trying to hold back his sadness and anger. Sargent looked through the drinks before speaking,_

 _"I want "Reuknight Rum" and make it as alcoholic as possible." He said. As Sweetz sucked down her root beer float she felt the buzz of sugar make her feel…happy. The two sat in silence and just as Sweetz's banana split came so did Sargent's rum. Sweetz sucked up the last of her drink and sloppily ate her banana split. Sargent drank his rum trying to drown out his sorrows, as he looked at Sweetz with growing disgust._

 _Just as Sweetz was finishing up Sargent finally spoke,_

 _"Can you **PLEASE** eat neater!? Your manners are abysmal!" He said. Sargent then hiccupped slightly his muzzle and cheeks slowly turning a rosy pink. Sweetz winced,_

 _"Well Mr so far I've had the worst day of my life and apparently now **AFTER-LIFE**! So….just leave me alone!" She said almost breaking down crying._

 _"You've had a bad day?! Please! You look like a unicorn threw up on you! I doubt your death was bad you probably died from a sugar coma!" Sargent said drinking more of his rum,_

 _"Well how would you know!? What are you Mr. Smarty-smart-know~a~sin!? I don't question how you died so why should you question me!?" Sweetz snapped back. Sargent growled, and glared at Sweetz as he opened his mouth._

 _"Well mine is reasonable plus it's better then stuffing your face with sugar!" He replied,_

 _"Haven't you ever heard of comfort food? Well I need a lot of it!" Sweetz said. As she went back to her banana split the sugar now coursing through her veins a smile coming to her face. Sargent hiccuped as he drank more rum his cheeks and muzzle now going red._

 _"We—Well maybe you should get help before you get too fat to walk around." Sargent said his hostility draining slightly,_

 _"Look who's talking. I may not know a lot of things but I know alcohol makes people tipsy." Sweetz said._

 _"Well I need this alright?" Sargent said,_

 _"So do I!" Sweetz replied and the two glared at one another. As they got up from their seats, and put their drinks (and food) on their bills. They then left both knowing they'd need to find (or make) themselves a home._

*

Sweetz's eye's slowly opened as a smile slowly came to her face, she couldn't remember the last time she hadn't had a nightmare. Sure the dream wasn't pleasant; but it beat a nightmare. Sweetz looked around for her phone to check the time. But she thought back and remembered when Sargent had kicked her out her hat fell off…..with her phone in it. Sweetz groaned she'd have to come to Sargent's house again and hope he didn't mutilate her.

Suddenly though the door to her house busted open. Sweetz jumped as her eye's widened in horror when she heard a sickeningly familiar voice.

"There she is!" Sweetz jumped back and tried, to scramble her way out of bed. But as he paws hit the ground her back left paw (the one with the limp) twisted slightly. Sweetz cried out in pain hitting the floor as the bad yo-kai surrounded her. With Peckpocket at the front.

"You should never take what's mine Sweetz." He said; glaring down at the dog. Sweetz tried to get up but was soon pushed down as the bad yo-kai surrounded her. Peckpocket watched with a growing evil grin; Sweetz tried to cry out for help but a muzzle cover was slapped onto her mouth. Sweetz tried to escape but on of the bad yo-kai twisted her injured leg. She cried out in response giving the bad yo-kai the perfect moment to tie her up very tightly with bungee rope.

Sweetz squirmed trying to get free but Peckpocket simply picked her up.

"Your mine." He said, And he looked down to see the bad yo-kai opening a burlap sack. Peckpocket then dropped Sweetz into the bag and his followers tied the bag up. Sweetz screamed for help but it came out muffled and almost unintelligible.

As the bad yo-kai carried her way with Peckpocket leading the pack.


	7. Rescue Mission

_**DragonbladeB5:**_ _**Hey, Mangle6, for my next comment, what are basically needed for the pokemon/yo-kai watch crossover fanfic are visuals.**_ _ **check out the following:**_ _ **Animals in the pokemon world**_ _ **"Dawn of a new world" by Pokeevee57**_ _ **And also, can the pokemon/yo-kai watch crossover fanfic take place after season 1 of yo-kai watch(and by season 1, I meant episodes 1-76), the first yo-kai watch movie and during the sun and moon series, please.**_

 _ **Here are the characters for the fanfic:**_

 _ **Ash ketchum**_

 _ **Misty**_ _ **Brock**_

 _ **Pikachu**_

 _ **Professor kukui**_ _ **Delia ketchum**_

 _ **Sampson oak**_

 _ **Samuel oak**_

 _ **Lillie**_

 _ **Kiawe**_

 _ **Lana**_

 _ **Mallow**_

 _ **Sophocles**_

 _ **Nate Adams**_

 _ **Lily Adams**_

 _ **Aaron Adams**_

 _ **Whisper**_

 _ **Jibanyan**_

 _ **Gladion**_

 _ **Olympia**_

 _ **Tapu koko**_

 _ **Tapu lele**_

 _ **Tapu Bulu**_

 _ **Tapu fini**_

 _ **Professor sycamore**_

 _ **Arceus**_

 _ **Katie forester**_

 _ **Eddie archer**_

 _ **Bear bernstein**_

 _ **Hovernyan**_

 _ **Rotom dex**_

 _ **Nathaniel Adams**_

 _ **Lucy Adams**_

 _ **Mr. johnson**_

 _ **Komasan**_

 _ **Komajiro**_ _ **Jessie**_

 _ **James**_

 _ **Meowth**_

 _ **Wobuffet**_ _ **Unkeen**_

 _ **Unkaind**_

 _ **Unfairy**_

 _ **Unpleasant**_

 _ **Untidy**_

 _ **Arachnus**_

 _ **Toadal dude**_

 _ **Officer**_

 _ **Jenny**_

 _ **Nurse joy**_

 _ **And the plot, go ahead,surprise me!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Alright, I got it!**_

DragonbladeB5 _ **By the way, fun fact about Golduck, the evolved form of psyduck, is mistaken for a kappa, which is by the way a yo-kai in yo-kai watch? (What are the odds?)**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Idk. Maybe the creator of Pokemon and Yo-kai watch know each other.**_

*

It was early in the morning as Nate was sleeping in having a pretty good dream as Jibanyan slept by his bed. And Whisper slept on Nate's room floor, suddenly a portal opened up right above Nate's stomach. Sargent jumped out of the portal and landed on Nate's stomach. He then jumped up and down on Nate's stomach forcing the human awake.

"Sargent!? What the—" Nate said,

"You have to help me! Sweetz is missing!" Sargent said.

"And you expect me to help after you repeatedly had jumped up and down on my stomach?" Nate said in a deadpanned tone,

"I have to agree Sargent after all you should've really—" Whisper said.

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME YOU LIVING VANILLA ICE CREAM!**_ " Sargent snapped his voice going slightly demonic, Whisper jumped back and melted into the floor. Sargent shook his head and looked back at Nate,

"You don't get it! Sweetz is gone! At first I though she was just letting her limp heal! But I saw on the yo-kai news her house had been burned down! When I went to the sight I saw that she wasn't I'm the ash! And the fire yo-kai sealed the deal saying Sweetz's screams nor was her unconscious body found! I sniffed through the ash and I caught the scent of Peckpocket and other bad yo-kai!" Sargent said.

"Oh dear!" Whisper said,

"Yikes! But can't you handle it?" Nate asked.

"No! I'm trained in fighting but Peckpocket has over twenty followers! I'd be completely exhausted by the time I finished fighting! I need you guys to fight the other yo-kai while I get Sweetz!" Sargent said,

"What!? Are you kidding!? There's no way I'm going to do that!?" Nate said. Sargent took a deep breathe and looked at Nate coldly,

"Let me rephrase this…..if you reject then I will inspirit every adult in this town!" Sargent said.

"Well now that you mention that I suddenly feel like helping." Nate said,

"Well now that that's settled I'm gonna go back to bed." Jibanyan said.

"You and Whisper are both coming!" Sargent corrected, he then snapped his fingers. "Now everyone…..get your butts through the portal!"

*

Sargent, Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper we're all walking inside an old abandoned apartment building. Sargent sniffed his nose trying to track down Sweetz,

"So what's with your sudden change? I thought you and Sweetz hated each other!" Jibanyan said.

"I still hate her…..I—I just…..oh who am I kidding! I don't even know how I feel anymore!? I just know I don't hate her and that I don't like her. Sweetz ended up visiting me after returning my cap and after she said something I kicked her out. And now…..I feel like a jerk. I shouldn't have done that. Now thanks to me she's been kidnapped and had probably be hurt or raped for all I know." Sargent said,

"So how are we going to beat up all these bad yo-kai if they don't come out?" Jibanyan asked.

"Easy. When I get Sweetz it will…..most likely wake Peckpocket. And you'll fight while I run away." Sargent said,

"What!? Why do you get away!?" Nate asked.

"Because Sweetz will be injured and drowsy. And she doesn't need to run from bad yo-kai in that state." Sargent clarified, "Now all of you stay here I don't want extras to keep track of." Sargent then continued to sniff out Sweetz walking through the apartment.

Sargent quietly opened the basement door and walked down the stairs. He then turned on the light switch and dim light came on, Sargent's nose was soon hit with a foul odor. The dog shuddered and blushed having a feeling something was not right. Once Sargent landed on the wooden floor of the basement. Sargent's eye's had widened as he saw Sweetz.

Sweetz was pale as her cotton candy pink cowlick drooped over her eye's. Her body had bruises, cuts, and gashes all over it as a pink liquid coated Sweetz's groin, the back of her legs, and the end of her stomach. Sweetz had look to have been crying as her breathes we're shallow. Sargent gulped and he walked over to Sweetz and tried to pick her up. But Sweetz starting stirring as she was put on Sargent's back, Sweetz's eye's slowly opened.

"Hu—Huh? What's going on?" Sweetz said,

"Shhhh. I got ya Sweetz but you have to be quiet." Sargent said. Sweetz smiled tiredly and wrapped her paws around Sargent's neck,

"Yay." Sweetz said. Resting her head,

"Alright just go back to sleep. And everything will be fine when you wake up." Sargent said. Sweetz smiled before her eye's fluttered closed. But they soon flew open when both her felt the ground shake. The two looked up to see Peckpocket, Sargent's eye's widened. While Sweetz gulped feeling her mouth go dry, she tightened her grip around Sargent's neck.

"N—No…." Sweetz muttered,

"Hey! She's mine!" Peckpocket said.

"No she isn't and I'm taking her someplace safe!" Sargent said,

"Well then…..looks like I'm going to have to take something of yours!" Peckpocket said his talons sharpening. Sweetz gasped while Sargent got defensive,

"Hang on Sweetz." Sargent said. Sweetz's claws dug into Sargent's skin; the male yo-kai winced but didn't tell Sweetz to let go. Peckpocket and Sargent then glared at one another ready to fight. Finally Peckpocket flew after Sargent, Sargent then slide underneath the bigger yo-kai. And just as he got up he heard Sweetz yelp. Sargent looked back and saw Peckpocket had dug his talons into Sweetz's backside.

Sweetz had a look of pure agony on her face as Peckpocket's claws ripped through Sweetz's flesh. Sargent gasped he then made a sharp turn to the right and Peckpocket flew off slightly. Peckpocket used his wings to keep himself up as crimson was now on his claws. Sweetz was now taking deep breathes as chocked sobs escaped her lips.

"I—I…..want my mommy!" Sweetz said, Sargent shot a sympathetic look over to Sweetz as he growled at Peckpocket. Peckpocket made another dive this time Sargent ducked down dodging it. Sargent the turned around to meet Peckpocket blocking the exit he then charged right for him.

"Sargent what are you doing!?" Sweetz said,

"Just trust me!" Sargent said. As he saw Peckpocket was now charging after him. Sargent started to get low before he jumped up and used his teeth to sink into Peckpocket's chest. Peckpocket cried out in pain as he tried to fling Sargent off, Sweetz wrapped her back legs around Sargent's sides. Trying not to get flung off as well, Sargent then used his claws climbing up on Peckpocket.

Sargent stopped once he got on top of Peckpocket's head, Peckpocket squawked. And flew backwards trying to knock Sargent into a wall. But Sargent jumped off and landed on the floor and just as he did Peckpocket hit the wall hard. Sargent looked back and saw Peckpocket groan before passing out. Sargent chuckled,

"That was…..the most insane thing….ever." Sweetz said almost on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Umm…..sorry I just knew we wouldn't be able to get out of here with Peckpocket wide-awake." Sargent said,

"Are you kidding me!? That was awesome! Your my hero!" Sweetz said. Nuzzling her muzzle into Sargent's neck, Sargent blushed before he chuckled nervously. But as he got a look at Sweetz he saw that all of her cuts (especially her new one's) we're bleeding staining her fur.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sargent said, Sweetz looked at her cuts wincing at the sight of her blood.

"To be honest, I feel a bit dizzy." She responded,

"Right. Let's get you to a hospital." Sargent said before running out the room. As Sweetz eye's slowly closed finally going to sleep.


	8. Story Time

_**DragonbladeB5: Hold on a minute! Is Sargent completely out off his mind!? Inspiriting every adult in springdale!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Nope he's just very serious.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: Why would he think of doing that!? Is Sargent aware that if he possesses every adult in springdale, it can cause nothing but major trouble?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Yes he is aware but it would cause trouble fot Nate who Sargent wishes to get revenge on.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: Example: If he possesses a preschool teacher, that will scare small children and they'll wind up crying out their eye balls.**_ _ **If he possesses the police, they'll arrest everyone for minor crimes, and everyone knows there's no point accusing people of every little wrong doing.**_

 _ **What would Sargent say if someone told him this, "Are you kidding me, inspiriting every adult in springdale, are you aware if you did that, it can cause nothing but major trouble!? For example, if you posses a preschool teacher, that will scare small children and they'll wind up crying out their eye balls, and also, if you posses the police, they'll arrest everyone for minor crimes, and everyone knows there's no point accusing people of every little wrong doing and you know that! Think about it, man", and how would he feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Sargent would feel very annoyed and insulted.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: What would Nagatha and Irewig say about Sargent inspiriting every adult in springdale?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): They'd probally say something like: "Boy have you lost your mind!? Does that sound like a smart idea!?**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: What would Sargent say if someone told him this, "Nobody should be punished at all for what was only an accident, reminder alert: accidents happen all the time , and you know that", and how would he feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Sargent (up to this point in the story) would probally roll his eyes saying: "That's not an excuse."**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: What would Sargent say if someone told him this, "I can't believe you, man! I can't believe you would posses adults and make them lay down the towards their own kids like that! Misdeeds for the record is one thing, mistakes on the other hand, you can't be serious! Mistakes happen all the time and you know that! When you posses adults, why should they care if their kids make mistakes or not!? Have you made any mistakes back in your day before you were a yo-kai?", and how would he feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Sargent would feel very insulted and get defensive.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: What would Sargent say if someone told him this, "Kids realizing breaking the rules will cause nothing but trouble? Look who's talking! You inspiriting adults causes more trouble than any kid breaking any rules, if you know what I mean!", and how would he feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Sargent would be ticked-off at this point after all he believes that if you punish kids severly they will learn quicker.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5:**_ _ **What would Nate's mother, Lily say if someone told her this in harsh and cruel tone on Nate's behalf after she bellowed at her son for failing a test he forgot to study for and he stops Nate from running upstairs and doing as he was told, "You honestly blame Nate for failing a stupid test!? So what if he did? Big deal! And he forgot to study for the test, who cares? It happens all the time! Nate went and made a mistake. When was the last time you made a mistake, Mrs. Adams!? Think about it. Anyway, as long Nate did everything could, it shouldn't even matter at all if he fails a test or not, now should it?", and how would she feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Nate's mom would probally feel really hurt.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5: By the way, when exactly are you beginning the pokemon/ yo-kai watch crossover fanfic?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): After I'm done with this fanfic.**_

*

Sweetz's eye's slowly opened as she heard a voice,

"Miss. Sweetz? Miss. Sweetz? Please wake up." A voice said. Once Sweetz's eye's fully opened her eye's we're overwhelmed by the amount of light that entered them. Sweetz winced as she waited for her eye's to adjust to the light. Once her vision cleared she saw: Nurse Tongus who was a humanoid mushroom with a pink cap and round. With shining black eyes with long eyelashes, as well as blushing cheeks. Her body was a pale yellow, and she wore a nurse's outfit with red buttons, a cap with a red heart on it, and black shoes.

In one hand she carried bandages, and in the other a roll of gauze.

"There I was worried there for a moment." Nurse Tongus said, as she put her gauze and bandages down. And picked up a clipboard that had been hanging from the end of Sweetz's hospital bed. Nurse Tongus then wrote down something before speaking again,

"Alright. I made sure to wrap up your injured paw. I made sure to wash and disinfect your body to avoid infection. I sewed up the very deep cuts on both sides of your waist to your upper thigh. And I noticed your sugar levels seem very high. But nothing that could be seen as threatening." Nurse Tongus said. Sweetz blinked,

"Umm….that's good….I think? But can I get out of here?" Sweetz said. Nurse Tongus looked over Sweetz for a moment,

"Well you've been in the hospital for three day's, and I've seen no signs of threatening signs of you. So…..you should be free to go. But I implore you to relax. Don't walk on your bad paw and don't do anything extremely vigorous." Nurse Tongus said.

"Alright then I'm out of—" Sweetz said,

"I'll just need to get a hold of Mr. Sargent." Nurse Tongus finished. Sweetz opened her mouth to speak but was soon cut off,

"Say my name and I magically appear." Nurse Tongus and Sweetz looked over to see Sargent himself.

"Sargent!? What are you doing here!?" Sweetz said,

"Well you've been in a coma for three days straight. So I've been visiting whenever I've been free. So Miss. Nurse Tongus, is she well enough to leave?" Sargent said.

"Yes she is. But she'll need some place to stay since—" Nurse Tongus said,

"I got that covered. But may I ask you to get an electric wheel chair? My house is very far from here." Sargent said.

"He—Hey I still have my house! Why can't you take me there?" Sweetz said, Nurse Tongus and Sargent looked at each other for a moment.

"I'll show and explain to you later." Sargent said,

"But—" Sweetz said.

"But nothing Miss. Sweetz, you need rest." Nurse Tongus said, Sweetz huffed and pouted as he saw Nurse Tongus and Sargent walk off.

*

Sargent was now walking by Sweetz. As she used the wheelchair's remote to move her forward.

"Why can't you just take me come?" Sweetz said,

"You'll see. Plus you need some food you haven't eaten." Sargent said.

"Fine. But I'll have you know I'm not hungry." Sweetz said, and as soon as she said that her stomach rumbled. She then smiled sheepishly,

"Uh-huh." Sargent said.

Once the two got to Sargent's home, Sargent cooked Sweetz. A T-bone steak, mashed potatoes, macaroni, corn bread, and green beans. Sargent then put the plate on a tray and walked Sweetz over to his guest room. The walls of the guest room we're just a plain white as it had a black carpet on the floor. An unplugged t.v. sat on a maple brown t.v. stand.

As the bed sat a safe distance in front of it against the wall. Sweetz's phone sat on the t.v. stand as well as it was plugged into one of the outlets. Sargent walked over and plugged in the t.v. and then placed the tray on the bed. Sweetz had already sat on the bed as she sniffed all the food. Sargent then propped Sweetz's injured paw with a pillow.

"Alright now that your comfortable I can show you what happened." Sargent said, as he grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on. Sweetz ate as she watched the t.v. digging her teeth into the T-bone steak. Sargent turned through different channels until he got to the yo-kai news network.

"Pay attention." Sargent said,

"Mmm-humm." Sweetz said her mouth full of meat. She then focused her attention on the t.v. as she saw Manjimutt on the screen. Standing in front of a pile of ashes,

"Hello yo-kai world! And we're here with a update in our breaking news! It seems as if the fire that had burned down Sweetz house was caused by Peckpocket and his followers." Manjimutt said.

"Whhhhhhaaaaattt!?" Sweetz said almost chocking on her food,

"Thanks to one fellow yo-kai who will remained unnamed it was revealed that Sweetz was in fact kidnapped. She also was sexually tortured, beaten, and just plain tortured before she was rescued by the unnamed yo-kai. She's being released from the hospital today. Peckpocket and his gang are currently be locked up and arrested for ten. Back to you Happierre!" Manjimutt.

"My house!!!!! I can't believe Peckpocket! Talk about adding insult to injury! Now I'm homeless!" Sweetz said tears of frustration, humiliation, and sadness building in her eye's. Sargent jumped slightly making sure to steady the tray,

"I see she's found out." A voice said. Sargent then turned around to see Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan.

"Oh hey Nate-Rat-Tatty-Tat! Hiya Jibanyan! Ice to see you Ice-cream head!" Sweetz said,

"For the last time I don't have ice cream on my head!" Whisper said.

"And I don't like being called that." Nate said, Sargent chocked back some snickers covering it up by clearing his throat.

"Anyway what are you three doing here anyway?" Sargent said,

"Well we we're hoping that now everything is settled we can know how you guys became yo-kai?" Nate said. Sargent groaned while Sweetz deflated like a balloon,

"Ya know what? Fine! Let's just get this over with!" Sargent said sounding a bit irritated.

*

"I was just a normal toy poodle."

 _Sargent was sleeping on a pillow as he heard a door slam shut,_ _"Hey Rover! I got the job! You want to come with me right?" A voice said._

"Back then I was a normal dog, my ears we're just fine. My attitude was a lot more laid back and I was happy."

 _"Sure thing Master Ralph! As long as I don't have to do anything." Sargent replied, as he heard his master walk over to him. Master Ralph had tan colored skin. As he had naturally red hair with frosted tips. He wore a green pair of sweat pants and a camo t-shirt, Ralph began scratching Sargent's belly and in response Sargent's left leg kicked wildly._

 _"I'm going to have to train you if you want to go into war with me. You'll have to lose some weight and get more athletic, you'll also need to learn to sniff out bombs and drugs." Ralph said,_

 _"…..I guess I'll do that……but does that mean I get no more bacon wrapped kibble bits?" Sargent said. Ralph chuckled only hearing Sargent's voice as barks,_

 _"You'll start tomorrow so you'll have to diet." Ralph said._

 _"I guess that's a yes on no more bacon wrapped kibble." Sargent said dejectedly._

"And I was right about that. Ralph trained me 'till I couldn't go on anymore. I lost a lot of weight and got more athletic and strong. And Ralph was very serious about me learning the difference of bombs and drugs. I eventually got the hang of it and could tell the difference. Much to my owner's joy."

 _Eventually one day a war came over Asia and Spain and Sargent had come with his owner. A little girl was in the middle of a mine field. Her mother was crying on one side with Ralph's army holding her back. While Ralph and Sargent we're on the other side keeping an eye on the girl._

 _"What ever you do don't move!" Ralph said, the girl was shaking trying her best to stay completely still. Sargent growled as he wore a camo shirt his emerald eyes gleaming._

 _"I want my mommy!" The girl said, suddenly throwing safety to the wind and running towards her mom._

 _"Sophie wait!" The mother said, but her daughter didn't as she continued to run. Sargent eye's widened as he didn't think and ran out to the girl. He heard his owner cry out,_

 _"No!" Once Sargent got close to the girl he pushed her out of the way, and she flew into her mother's arms. But before anyone could react Sargent looked at his owner one last time before the bombs went off._

"After the explosion everything was a blur. I remember my owner running to me and putting his cap on my head before my eye's shut. And when I woke up, I was a yo-kai. And it was all of that stupid girl's fault, she didn't listen when my owner said not to move. No instead she decided that she'd just do what she wanted. That girl costed my life! And I will never forgive her for that! That's why I do what I do. Children need to learn that the smallest things, no matter what intentions they might have. Can cause any catastrophe to happen!"

*

Once Sargent had finished telling his story everyone was in tears even Sargent himself.

"Oh that's so tragic! His life was put to a halt because of a little girl! He never wanted to die!" Whisper said overdramatically,

"Wow I never thought that had happened to you." Nate said. Sargent sighed,

"Well it did. And ever since then my ears still look the same way after the explosion. And it constantly reminds me of the life I lost." He said.

"What does your ears looking like now?" Jibanyan said, Sargent growled.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sweetz said, as she stuffed the rest of the steak in her mouth. Once Sweetz finished eating the steak she saw Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan we're looking at her expectedly. Sweetz then sighed,

"Alright I'll tell ya." She said.

*

"I was once just an average white toy poodle."

 _Sweetz was sleeping in an alleyway as she slept the day away, but her rest was soon interrupted when she heard footsteps. Sweetz looked up to see a dark skinned white woman. The woman had gray hair put up in a beehive while as she was a bit overweight wearing a pink dress._

 _"Well hello little thing." The woman said, picking up Sweetz like a baby. The woman then took Sweetz to her home holding her gently._

"My mama was the best! She took care of me and gave me mini-cupcakes! And pet me, and she loved me! And I loved her back!"

 _"My name is Bon or you can all me mama if you want. I'm going to work today and you need to stay close by me alright Sugar?" Bon said, Sweetz nodded as her and her mama walked out the door. When Sweetz got to Bon's work place she was stunned to see that here mama ran the most famous sweets company ever. As soon as Sweetz's nose smelled all the sugar she tried to break free from her mama wanting to know what the scents we're. Sweetz could tell the smell was coming from a huge steel door that was cracked open a bit. She tried to move towards it but Bon stopped her,_

 _"No dearie you can't go back there. Now let's get you some more treats. Bon said. She then went over and closed the door and walked Sweetz away._

"Mama always told me never to go in or near that door. Before I never understood why but one day Mama had left me to help an employee of hers. And I was the door was open. So…..I thought that I'd be a great idea to walk into the room!"

 _Sweetz sunk her war into the backroom and saw a utopia of sugary sweet things. Sweetz saw machines that made all the candy and pastries her mama sold._

 _"Best day ever!" Sweetz said, as she ran around trying to taste everything in the room. But as she did she got cotton candy stuck on her wrists and forehead. She then got some ice cream with hot fudge and sprinkles on her head as well. Chocolate bars landed on Sweetz waist as licorice got coiled around her tail. And finally a piece of candy landed on Sweetz's chest as she ate loads and loads of sugar._

"I'll admit I bit off a lot more then I could chew but I was in some sort of sugar rush or coma so I really wasn't thinking straight."

 _Sweetz then looked around and walked over to a long walkway. That led to a huge vat full of liquefied chocolate. By now Sweetz was barely able to keep herself up. As she was now on the edge on the walkway. Her eye's shutting closed as she body swayed from side to side._

 _Suddenly Sweetz felt as if she was falling she didn't even realize she was in fact was falling until she felt the chocolate hit her fur. She then started to sink and Sweetz's eye's shot open as she found herself swimming in liquid chocolate. She looked around as she realized she seemed to be in a large vat. Sweetz then started swimming realizing her air supply was limited to how long she could hold her breathe. Her heart beat in her chest loudly as if every beat was counting the moments before she died._

 _Sweetz's cheeks we're starting to turn blue as she felt dizzy._

 _"Sugar! Sugar can you hear me!?" Bon's voice was heard, Sweetz was so happy that she stopped holding her breathe. Suddenly the liquid chocolate filled her lungs and Sweetz tried to continue swimming. Only for her body to fail her as she started sinking, Sweetz body automatically kept trying to gasp for air. Only for more and more chocolate to fill her lungs._ _As soon as Sweetz's lungs had been filled her heart stopped beating._

 _Her eye's slowly closed._ _And she heard a voice cry out:_

 _"Sugar hold on! Mama's coming!_

 _But it was too late, Sweetz was already gone._

"When I woke up I was a yo-kai. At first I was confused as I saw Bon and her workers draining out the chocolate vat. But I—I realized what had happened when I saw mama pulling out my corpse. It was all my fault. I hadn't listened to her, I had brought myself to my own demise. I wish I could go back and fix what I did. But I can't, I—I just hope mama could forgive me."

*

By the time Sweetz was done she was a sobbing mess, she wished she had never tasted a dessert. Sargent looked over to Sweetz and immediately walked over to her. And Sweetz hugged him instinctively, Whisper, Nate, and Jibanyan we're crying as well.

"Hey Sweetz listen to me. You made a mistake, you didn't know." Sargent said,

"It doesn't matter if I made a mistake or not. I was told not to do it. I did it. And I died because of it. If I had listened instead of being stupid I'd be alive." Sweetz said.

"Maybe so but you can beat yourself up about it everyone makes mistakes." Sargent said, but as soon as he said that he immediately started thinking.

"Wait a minute…..that girl made a mistake….didn't she?" Sargent muttered, and that's when something clicked in his mind. Sweetz recognized this,

"Wait…..you get it now don't ya?" She said.

"I…..I think I do!" Sargent said a smile forming on his muzzle,

"Yay! You get it! You get it!" Sweetz said. And suddenly both her and Sargent glowed before it disappeared. And their yo-kai metals landed in Nate's hands. Sargent chuckled,

"So does this mean you aren't going to be inspiriting people anymore?" Nate asked.

"I'll still inspirit people but I'll dial it back and only if a situation calls for it will I let loose. I could find a healthy outfit, I've heard of some prisons like Alcatraz still exists." Sargent said,

"And I'm still inspiriting too!" Sweetz said.

"What a wonderful happy ending! I'm so glad you two are getting a long now!" Whisper said,

"Yeah! But can we please go home now I want to go to bed!" Jibanyan said.

"Alright I guess I'll be seeing you guys more often." Nate said,

"Yeah! Oh but Whisper do you mind bending down for a moment?" Sweetz asked. Whisper look confused,

"Umm…..alright but why do you wa—" Whisper said. Until he felt the top of his head being bitten, Sargent glared at Sweetz who was now sucking on Whisker's head. She then spit it out,

"Darn it! It really isn't ice cream!" Sweetz said. Sargent's glare then melted away before he flopped on the bed laughing.

"For the final time my head isn't ice cream!" Whisper said,

"You have to admit it kinda does look like that." Jibanyan said. As the comment angered Whisper even more.


	9. Epilogue: Two World's Combined

_**DragonbladeB5: All this because Sargent risked his life for a little girl who was running towards her mother in a mine field?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Yes.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5:**_ _**What would Sargent say if someone told him this "All this because you risked your life for a little girl who was running towards her mother in a mine field? Come on, man! First off, that was never anyone's fault to begin with, she was freaked out was all. And second, Anyone, would do what you did. And what you did was radically brave, man. You were a hero! And Ralph would've been doing what you did himself. And you know what? I'd wager anything Sophie and her mother are grateful for that.", and how would he feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): He'd probably feel very conflicted both bashful and flattered.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5:**_ _**What would Sargent say if someone told him this,**_

 _ **"If you're certain about the smallest things, no matter what intentions, can cause any catastrophe to happen, then not all the time, man.",and how would he feel?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): He'd feel a bit insulted.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5**_ : _**Sargent's real name is Rover?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Yes, yes it is. And you will have a bad time if you call him by that.**_

 _ **DragonbladeB5:**_ _**By the way, I forgot a few characters for pokemon/yo-kai watch crossover fanfic:**_

 _ **Mew**_

 _ **Bewear**_

 _ **Venoct**_

 _ **Gargaros**_

 _ **Mermaidyn**_

 _ **Roughraff**_

 _ **Blazion**_

 _ **Manjimutt**_

 _ **Lady longneck**_

 _ **Giovanni**_

 _ **Pallysol**_

 _ **Boyclops**_

 _ **Faux**_

 _ **kappa**_

 _ **Moximous**_

 _ **N** **Darknyan**_

 _ **Cap'n crash**_

 _ **Happierre**_

 _ **Dismerelda**_

 _ **Robonyan F** **Toiletta**_

 _ **Shogunyan**_

 _ **Mewtwo**_

 _ **Meganyan**_

 _ **Loiter**_

 _ **Schemer**_

 _ **Flicker**_

 _ **Charlene**_

 _ **Carrie(subordinate of Olympia)**_

 _ **Sargent burly**_

 _ **And about the "during the sun and moon series" part, I wasn't being specific, about when during the sun and moon series.** **How about sometime after the extracurricular activity in kanto and sometime before episode 44 of sun and moon?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): I would but I have fallen very far behind in the pokemon "Sun and Moon" series.**_

*

Sweetz was holding three shopping bags by their handles in her mouth. As Sargent walked right next to her holding bags in his mouth as well. Both sported smiles on their faces as other yo-kai looked at Sargent oddly. While others had concerned and sympathetic looks at Sweetz. Sweetz made sure to walk on three paws holding her bad one up.

As stiches grazed both sides of her, Sweetz bruises we're as viable as red paint on a black wall as they popped against her white fur. Sweetz wasn't wearing her usual attire as her last articles of "clothing" we're forever lost in the abandoned apartment building. Suddenly Sweetz went off course and Sargent rolled his eyes before following after her. Sargent sped up slightly getting worried about Sweetz as he saw she had entered a ice cream shop. Sargent shook his head,

 _'I should've guessed.'_ He thought. Sargent then stepped in, his nose wrinkling in disgust as his nasal passages we're invaded by the smell of sugar. Sargent shuddered as he felt his heart race his mind telling himself he wouldn't be in their long. He looked around and saw Sweetz had gotten a big strawberry, vanilla, and cookie dough banana split. And that she was sitting at a table which had the beloved yo-kai known as Komasan.

He walked over to the yo-kai at the counter,

"Twenty-five." The yo-kai replied. Sargent again rolled his eyes before pulling out the money and putting it on the counter. He then walked over to Sweetz who miraculously had finished over half of her ice cream.

"Oh my swirls!" Sargent heard Komasan exclaim,

"Yeah I know!" Sweetz said.

"But y'all hated each other just like cats and dogs! What happened?" Komasan,

"Oh! Well don't tell anyone but he's the one who saved me." Sweetz whispered.

"Oh my swirls! Hey by any chance do y'all know Nate?" Komasan asked,

"Yeah! But Whispers's ice cream head distracted me half of the time!" Sweetz said. Komasan laughed,

"I had the same problem he should really fix that cowlick." He said.

"Hello earth to Sweetz." Sargent said,

"Oh my swirls! It's you! You're a real hero Sargent in both life and death!" Komasan said. Sargent blushed and chuckled sheepishly, but once he got over the flattery he cleared his throat.

"Thank you but Sweetz we need to head home." Sargent said,

"Awww! I forget to tell I'm living with Sargent!" Sweetz said.

"Awww! That's so nice! Your such a gentleman!" Komasan said,

"Anyway we should really get going it's getting late. But what's your number? You have a phone right?" Sweetz said.

"Yeah but I have barely know how to use these doohickies." Komasan said pulling out a touch screen phone,

"Well go to your contacts and enter in the numbers (694)-893-0973." Sweetz said.

"0…9….7…3. Alright got it!" Komasan said,

"Enter in my name. S-w-e-e-t-z." Sweetz said.

"Okay." Komasan said,

"Alright now press the "okay" and or "done" and it check mark button on your screen." Sweetz said. Komasan looked at his screen for a moment before he pressed the screen.

"Alright I did it!" Komasan said,

"Alright so now click the message button on my contact and text me saying: Hi." Sweetz said. Komasan then tapped on his phone for a moment. And suddenly Sweetz's phone vibrated in one of the shopping bags.

"Alright! I'll call you later! Bye Komasan!" Sweetz said, she then are the rest of her semi-melted ice cream and picked up her bags once more.

"Bye Sweetz! Seeya Sargent!" Komasan said, as Sweetz and Sargent headed out the shop and hurried home.


End file.
